Roobarb
Roobarb was a steep wedge shaped robot, covered in "laser holograph etching panels", in other words, shiny, holographic wrapping paper. The robot fought in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars, also entering in the second series of Extreme. It's arsenal included a low pressure flipper with which resembled Bigger Brother's, with two ramming spikes at the top and a large square base on the flipping arm. However, the flipper did not work in its first appearance, and it lost as a result. It was upgraded for its later appearances, so it worked properly. It made a heat final in the New Blood Championship, but failed to perform quite as well in the main competition of Series 7. Roobarb previously failed to qualify for Series 5 after losing in its qualifier battle to M2, who also didn't compete in the main competition. Robot History Series 6 Being vulnerable of spinners, Roobarb suffered a hard draw against two of the hardier spinners of Series 6: Shredder and the number 7 seeds S3, Roobarb was also drawn up against fellow newcomers Armadrillo. At the beginning of the battle, Roobarb ran into Armadrillo, before ramming into the seeded S3. However, it appeared to be unable to flip S3, and was cut into by S3's spinning weapon and rammed into the arena side wall. Left in the hands of Sir Killalot, Roobarb broke down completely, counted out by the Refbot before being grappled again by house robot Sir Killalot and pitted, being eliminated from the competition. Extreme 2 Roobarb singularly participated in the New Blood Competition of Extreme Series 2, it was in the first battle of the first heat, and went up against Terror Turtle and Mute in its first round match. Roobarb started brilliantly, as it flipped Terror Turtle over after about just ten seconds of fighting leaving it immobilised as Terror Turtle couldn't self-right. It was then flipped into Dead Metal's CPZ by Mute, but Roobarb swiftly self-righted. It then tried to flip Terror Turtle out of the arena, but failed to do so, as its flipper was only low pressure. Roobarb pressurised Mute, forcing it to drive uncontrollably into the pit, but Terror Turtle was already immobilised for thirty seconds and eliminated, nonetheless, Roobarb was definitely through to the next round. Roobarb faced Maximus in round two of the heat, flipping it over with ease. Maximus self righted however. Roobarb managed to flip its opponent again, and tried desperately to flip it out of the arena while it had the chance, but failed to do so. After several attempts at trying to flip it out, Roobarb accidentally eased Maximus back onto its wheels. Roobarb got Maximus into the CPZ, where the house robots later immobilised the limping Maximus machine, so Roobarb was through to the heat final, where it faced Mute again. In this battle, Roobarb was flipped straight into Shunt at the start of this match, but self-righted well. Roobarb was then very nearly flipped out of the arena, but self-righted using the top of the arena wall to lever it off. This allowed Roobarb to escape and then come back onto the attack. Roobarb then flipped Mute, but Mute self-righted. Roobarb then pressed the disc button, but was pushed across the arena by Mute, who'd now used up all of the power in its flipper. It was then pushed into Sgt Bash and Shunt by Mute. But then Roobarb forced Mute onto the flame pit at the end, where Mute finally lay immobilised, but survived long enough for a judges' decision. The judges awarded the win to Mute, eliminating Roobarb from the competition. Series 7 Roobarb fought in the first broadcast heat of the Seventh Wars, and was drawn up against Dutch entry Twister, the wooden machine Brutus Maximus and the number 9 seeds Pussycat. Roobarb and Pussycat barely made contact with each other, and attacked the other two robots for most of the fight. After a few tentative exchanges with Twister, Roobarb was pushed by Brutus Maximus. Roobarb then flipped Twister, and then later flipped Brutus Maximus, the latter three times in quick succession. The fourth flip from Roobarb dislodged one of Brutus Maximus' wheels. As a bruied and battered Brutus Maximus was later counted out, the battle ended with both Pussycat and Roobarb all over Twister with flips and blade attacks, the battle went to a judges' decision for the remaining three machines, with Roobarb going through with Pussycat. In the second round of the heat, Roobarb went up against the much more experienced Tiberius 3 machine. In this battle, Roobarb missed one flip, and from then on it was all over for Roobarb. Tiberius 3 seized Roobarb with its crushing beak, pierced down to the vitals, and raised it high into the air. Tiberius 3 then suddenly dropped Roobarb, but Roobarb had stopped working properly, and Tiberius 3 pushed it over to the pit release button, activated it, and pushed Roobarb down into the pit of oblivion, eliminating Roobarb from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:new Blood Competitors Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots that bore their nation's flag